One of the known problems associated with motorcycles, all terrain vehicles, snowmobiles, jet skis, and the like is loading these vehicles onto a truck bed or other transportation vehicle. These types of vehicles are generally extremely heavy. Accordingly, the ramps used to load them onto a truck bed must be strong enough and sturdy enough to withstand the weight of the vehicle as well as the person or persons loading the vehicle.
It is to be understood that the apparatus disclosed and discussed herein can be used in connection with motorcycles, all terrain vehicles, snowmobiles, jet skis, and the like. However, for ease of reference, the apparatus disclosed and discussed herein will be discussed with reference to a motorcycle.
When ramps are built to be strong and sturdy enough to withstand the weight of a motorcycle, they are often cumbersome and difficult for a user to set up, use, transport, and dismantle. Furthermore, often such ramps are large in size.
After a motorcycle has been loaded onto a truck bed, it is ideal to transport the ramp with the truck and motorcycle so that the ramp can be used to unload the motorcycle at the end destination. Often the ramp must be dissembled or maneuvered in such a way so that it fits on the truck bed alongside one or more motorcycles within the bed. This can be a difficult task to accomplish due to the size and weight of the ramp. Additionally, it is often difficult for a user to accomplish this task due to the size restrictions of the truck bed.
Because truck beds are limited in size, often a given truck bed cannot hold as many motorcycles as would be desired by a user. Therefore, a user may wish to attach a trailer to the hitch of a truck to transport additional cycles. However, it is often a difficult task for a user to maneuver and transport both a ramp and a trailer.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved devices.